SHINOBI
by Kirangel
Summary: I was alone, abandoned as a child... I hold abilities higher than normal and I want to know why. Looks are deceiving. But i never thought the whole world would turn against me...
1. The Meeting

SHINOBI Chapter one: The meeting

My hand hurt. Blood spilled out of my skin and dyed the amber wood below me red. I glared at my enemy, their mask still hanging teasingly on their face. They reached a hand out to remove it, assuming I could no longer fight. What do they take me as? I'd get weak at the knees just because my hand was scratched? Such nonsense. Even now, my eyes heavily bandaged, I could see the world with my mind. I am not blinded in darkness.

I took full grip on my sword and swung it near the neck – the weak point of most people. The enemy, hand still attached to the mask, retreated. They adjusted the mask and took a stance to continue the fight.

"That is enough," the familiar voice of an old man echoed.

"But no one's defeated yet Hyuga-sensei!" I shot him a confused look.

"Yes. Your hand-"

"My hand is just scratched!"

"No- it is deep. You cannot avoid it. You are harmed." Hyuga-sensei spoke calmly. His attitude always left me speechless.

"Thank you Charlie, you may retire,"

My enemy took their mask off and a young man was revealed. His reaction was the same as any other enemy I had had. I took off my mask and he raised his eyebrows. Everyone was concerned about my bandaged eyes.

I had been wearing a bandage around my eyes since I was three. Since I mastered the mind sight perfectly, I was able to use that to get my way around. Apparently my skills excelled in that area and through my mind, I could see. It was as if the bandages were never there.

"Come child. I will dress that wo-"

"It doesn't need dressing," I snarled at Hyuga-sensei.

"Come!" he said sternly.

I gave him a sour look and trudged over to him. He bent down and took a few familiar herbs. He rubbed it on the bloody wound. Bitterness shot up my arm. There were slight tingling movements in my arms. Good grief, please don't let _that_ happen again.

Before I could help myself, a blue light came from the palms of my hands.

"HYUGA-SENSEI!" I gasped at my teacher, now roughly pushed back by the force from my palms.

"I am all right," my master choked.

This had been constantly happened for what reason – I am not aware of.

My master predicts I am one of the people who own the Arms of Power. They are extremely rare and only five exist in this world. The only powers available are: purification, flames, electricity, water and earth. I owned the Arms of Purification.

"Hyuga-sama?" aiding nurses fled to his side.

"It is alright. I am able to cope with Shinobi's purifying," Hyuga-sensei stood up. Purifying. With my hands, I could purify one's evil. Since no one's heart is pure, it may affect him or her slightly or greatly, depending on how pure his or her heart is. If they are pure evil, I may kill them. This only occurs when I am deeply emotional. Whether it is care or hate.

"Shinobi, I shall attend to you later in the evening for mind sight," my elderly master limped away to his hut.

This was a place for training to be an excellent Donito master. I was an abandoned orphan, as my master says, and the Donitsu training school raised me. They trained me when I was old enough and I was named Donitsu's child. Later, my abilities went beyond masters in Donito. From then on, I was named Shinobi – meaning ninja – the Grand Mistress of Donito. A man named Donito Takishi created Donito. It used combat moves and involved two people attempting to kill another. If one gives up in defeat – not forfeit – the other may torture or put shame on them. Any legal weapon may be used. There are hardly any rules.

"Shinobi I need to see you for a moment," Sara-sensei called. She was also a teacher here training Donito students.

"Okay,"

My feet slid across the floor to the front of Sara's office. I poked my head in and saw her sitting opposite a boy. His ignorant back was all I could see.

"If you don't mind, I'm assigning him as your student," Sara's face was hopeful. Of course I mind, I thought. I see. So none of the other teachers were free. They had to leave it to me.

"Sure," I pouted sarcastically.

"Hey training starts now. Get up lazy," I spoke to the door, ignoring his back that acted as a wall between us.

"Coming. Can't you wait woman?" his voice was dismissively and mumbling. As he stood up I found he was the same height as me. It looked like he was older than me too – not by much.

"Follow me to the back gardens," I dismissed his presence from my mind.

After weaving through many teachers and their students, I found a spot near an oak tree.

I crouched down into a comfortable position.

"Sit opposite me," I said.

"Do you want to begin introducing yourself" I gritted my teeth as he shuffled into a seating place. There was no answer. Well, must mean no.

"Right then. I'm Shinobi. I'll be your teacher until you become a donito pro,"

"Don't you have a surname?" the boy asked.

"No I was adopted by the Donito staff. Why would you want to know anyway? Anyhow your turn," my jaw stiffened.

"For what?" I think a vein popped.

"INTRODUCING YOURSELF!" I was close to shouting.

Relax… a Donito master must learn self-consciousness and calmness.

"Jeez okay! Don't have to go agro you know," What a pain he was.

"Okay… I'm Ukkai Haku. I'm the student of some blindo for the rest of my donito life and-"

I contracted a blow to his head. I may be smaller than him but I was the teacher here.

"Hey don't pick on me! I'm younger than you," Haku looked _really_ sarcastic.

"I'm the little one here. Be quiet and continue," I resisted the urge to cross my arms and mutter swear words.

"Woah! Da stewdent ish olda dan de pwo!" he turned on a weird accent. I think he said 'Woah! The student is older than the pro!'

"Shut up. Do you want to start or not?" I scorned him like an owner to a troublesome puppy.

But Mr. Puppy was fiercer than I thought.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR A GIRL LIKE _YOU_ TO TEACH ME PRO DONITO! YOUR JUST A GIRLY WEAKLING!"

And then I lost it.

To make it better for both of us, I stood up and walked back to my hut for a cup of tea.

"Hey! Aren't you going to teach me any kung-fu stuff?" Haku's voice elevated for the all of Donitsu to break down.

I shot him an irritated glare.

"Do _you_ want to learn? It seems you aren't ready,"

That guy probably went to a proper school for his childhood life. I haven't. For a fifteen-year-old kid, he acts like half his age. He needs a bit of time. Hopefully by tonight he'll be ready to learn. I could start with invisibility at night…


	2. Haku's Lesson

**Shinobi – **Chapter Two: Haku's Lesson

It is not right to hate the student especially when he his… immaturely disturbing. He is a new on. First impressions aren't always right, like me. Though it's in my nature to hate them.

Many Dinotsu teachers have been gossiping about a missing emotion absent in me. Fear. What is fear? No idea. I don't own it so I don't know what it is. I feel absurd asking Hyuga-sensei about it. Fear. I want to know what it is.

Haku

Man, that girl has a short temper, not that she really showed it. I mean, I think it's so weird that the student is older than the teacher. She looks like she's my age really, but since she said I was older she must be fourteen or fifteen-ish.

I _could_ admit I was being a dumbo when she was talking. Who wants to listen to her babble on anyway? It was like listening to my mum on the phone gobbling like a turkey about some useless stuff, like 'beware of strangers' and 'train hard!' I mean, I could smash strangers in one punch and I don't need to train hard. I was built to kill.

I wanted to start the karate moves I see everyone else doing! Then again it was all right knowing her name. What was it again? Shinobi or something. The one with bandaged eyes. Easy.

I wondered around a hall looking place. Probably was one anyway. There were two people in a Donito duel. They're good. I kept stepping absentmindedly and bumped into an old man.

"Shinobi's new student! I heard you… what is it called? 'pissed' her off isn't it? Did I use the word right?" said the old man in a raspy voice. A tiny smirk erupted from the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah. And yes I'm her student. Mind you I didn't piss her off. She just walked away…mad…at something. And who are you to ask me?" I spat.

The old man chuckled as if I told him a joke.

"I'm Hyuga. I'm your sensei's sensei. In other words, Shinobi's sensei," he put his hand on my shoulder as if we were related. I shrugged it off in disgust.

"Really? You trained her? Can you fill me in with why she's all mad and stuff?" This old man could be useful.

"No. Not exactly. She exceeds everyone here. I'm here to advise her and I'm currently working on her behavior," my jaw touched the cement in shock.

"SHE'S BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU PRO DONITO PEOPLE?" I shouted without making my voice loud.

"Yes. You should be kinder to her. You've got the best teacher here," he smiled.

What the heck?

"Are you saying that all of your people are lower than that little weakling I'm training with? This place must really suck!" I started to mentally move away from this place.

"You believe that? Tell you what, I shall organize a private match about an hour after to test your abilities. I'm sure Shinobi won't mind, I'll tell her,"

"FIRST MATCH? No fair! I haven't learnt a THING!" I retorted.

"I can blame your for not co-operating with Shinobi that time," the old man gestured me to follow him and began walking away.

Interesting. If I bash up this girl who is the 'pro donito' I can claim the name of GRANT MASTER of this weak donito place. Ha! I'd be renown to the world! THEN I WILL RULE THE WORLD! MUHAHAHA!

I smirked as I followed the old man. He stopped at a hut, supposedly his, and drew out a chest. He opened it as if he was a kid unwrapping the most precious birthday present. Must have really cool stuff in it.

He reached down into the chest and put aside many different swords all shapes and sizes. Some of them really caught my eye. For example there was this really cool red one that reminded me of fire when I looked at it, yet it had no fire on it.

I cocked my head sideways waiting patiently for the old man. He was probably looking for some awesome sword to give me for my match.

When he took out a sword about a metre long, with a red handle covered in strips of rubber for grip, a curved tip leading to a gleaming point, glittering silver blade and decorated with little engravings, my eyes stayed wise open. It was magnificent. It had to be mine. It had to me. Come on hyuga-jiji give me that beautiful sword…

No! He laid it on the floor like the others he had put aside. It wasn't the one? That's impossible! What a scandal! I stooped over, staring at the sword that made me drool. As I continued to stare, I began to realize the engravings weren't ornaments. They even looked familiar. They formed ancient scribbles that I learnt ages ago. But that was AGES ago… to decifer this stupid thing I need to concentrate my hardest. Why did I have to know anyway? I just felt like knowing.

I realized the old guy had been studying me while I was examining that sword.

"That's Shinobi's sword. I gave it to her on her fourteenth birthday this year," he informed.

Fourteen? Guess she is younger than me by a bit. But how did she know I was older then her? And just a bit too? I guess that's because that girl's a psycho psychic.

As he continued to take out swords and put back as he tried to look for my perfect sword, to beat up my opponent of course. If it wasn't that mad one I just saw my sword must be even BETTER then that one! Mad…

"You do know Shinobi was adopted don't you? But the first thing you thought when you saw her was probably 'why is she wearing bandages?' am I correct?" the old man asked still digging out of his steel box.

"Yeah. I thought she was blind or something," I muttered, remembering the huge smack she hit me with.

"I see. She is not blind. Her mind sight is excelled to high that she can see with her eyes closed. I do not know why her eyes are bandaged. It was when she was about three years of age, she demanded bandages and wrapped them around her eyes. She never took them off since," Hyuga-jiji paused.

He took out a piece of cloth and filled the steel chest up again with the swords he had taken out. He locked it and returned it to its original place.

"Here," the old man thrust the piece of cloth at me. I caught it. It was heavy. Inside was a sword. A battered old sword. NANI? I WANTED AN ULTRA COOL SWORD NOT A PIECE OF METAL!

"This is my battle sword?" I shouted at him.

He nodded turned away, walking to the dueling hall.

I lingered behind and saw my so-called 'pro' sensei. She glared at me with a small flicker of anger, but I ignored it.

"Oi! I'm gonna be at a Donito duel so I won't be learning anything with you 'til later," I yelled, in case the blindo was deaf too. I doubted it but I felt like shouting.

She still stood there glaring at me, but less intensely now.

"Sure. I've got one too. Be here at night though. I've got a lesson on invisibility for you," and with that she spun on her heels into the distant.

Weird. But now I've learnt my lesson not to mock her.


	3. Duel me

**Shinobi – **The duel

Why did Hyuga give Haku a Donito match already? It's his first day and he's only been here for a few hours. And by the way, I'm his sensei! I should give Haku his first match when I think he's ready. But then again Hyuga's MY sensei so he should know best. I hope he knows what he's doing. Because if Haku gets injured it won't be my problem if he can't train properly.

I slipped on my dueling set, grabbed my sword from the chest at Hyuga's place and headed towards the dueling hall. This sword was my favourite and somehow gave me luck when I was dueling someone. I also felt like I was attached to this since birth, but no- this was a sword given by Hyuga sensei who said he had it made on my fourteenth birthday. He doesn't lie.

The immense duel hall came into view. A load of past teachers including Hyuga-sensei was there. What's with them and seeing me fight? I just have a quick hand and a sponge brain.

"I'm sorry, this is a private duel, so sorry," Hyuga-sensei repeated above the bickering crowd. Slowly the congregation dispersed and I pushed through the empty lane leading to the entrance.

I wonder why it's a private duel. I must be against a powerful person and Hyuga's come to see my abilities. How bothersome.

"Who am I against?" I asked my sensei as I brushed out of the warming up room.

"A sensei," his sharp mouth twitched.

I fixed on my weighty mask and stalked into the arena. My opponent was already there – not to mention shaking. Did Hyuga tell them about me being the 'pro' and scare off the little sensei?

Hyuga-sensei stood a distance between us, his arm stretched out in front.

"Begin," his arm fell and gave me full view of the opponent. Doesn't seem like a sensei to me. Hyuga probably said so I wouldn't waste me time here. Didn't seem to succeed.

I generously stood in defense mode and gave the signal for them to go first. They didn't have to but I thought I'd let them.

To be in a defensive mode the preferred leg and arm was stretched behind the body and the not-preferred leg and arm was lunged in front of the body to provide defense – so if the enemy attacked, the bad leg and arm would get damaged but the good leg and arm could still kick butt. A strategy I developed.

The enemy didn't quite get the message until about half a long minute later. They charged at me like an amateur would and headed directed the sword at my head. What an amateur. It had to be one. But the enemy did have some brains, the only thing that wasn't protected. In some duels if the mask was cunningly taken off the opponent, they win – except that was only if the adviser had mentioned it. Hyuga didn't so it's useless.

If you haven't noticed, my little opponent, to take off my mask is to cut the delicate string at the back, not poke through my entire head, even though it was quite hard as the mask is clay.

I ducked and head butted the opponent's stomach, at least I tried to. A fist clashed into my forehead and I felt the clay mask crack. There was no sigh of relief form the enemy but it turned into an 'oh-no' when I swung my good leg below to trip them. They did successfully trip but also grabbed my arm, either attempting to drag my down or for support. I was going to stand up, give them a good hard kick. By then a shout of surrender should be heard from the doubled over opponent, except for the fact that my whole idea shattered when I felt something crisp and sudden breaking through my arm. It seemed to by coming from the palms of the amateur. It was shockingly painful. Was the knee-knocking amateur a sensei after all? It was not possible for a beginner such a technique like mine – the Arms of Power. Could this be the one who carries the Arms of Electricity?

I grew stiff with pain and my eyebrows knitted together, trying to bear it. My head felt like bursting and hate filled my mind. I don't know why. I wrenched out of my opponent's grip and smirked. This is probably the first time I'd use my sword for actual butt kicking. Get ready show off.

I flung out my sword and trashed it down on the opponent. As expected, they leaped out of the way. The won't get away this time. I ran head on at the enemy, one hand holding the sword steady and the other reached out to make contact with their arm. DIE!

My sword successfully tripped them but the sword the enemy had cleverly shielded opened my hand's old wound from this morning again. My hand spilled blood again. Like last time, only worse I've been losing too much blood. The sword had been plunged right in the centre of my palm. Despite my horrid state, I continued to lurch forward. All I had to do was touch them and they'd die. I didn't care about my hand and the pain. There was none. The sword was already pierced completely through my hand. Through my flesh. I just didn't care – somehow. I lunged my hand achingly further down the sword, and the same time dripping my sword so I had backup with the other hand.

I know, the pain was unbearable, as if I were committing suicide. The look of a bloody steel right through my quivering hand scared me, but my mind seemed to be driving me away from reality and think nothing but the desire to kill the enemy with my own hands, since the enemy nearly killed me his their own. The nerve! I would be GLAD to know who was behind the mask! I could rip them to pieces!

My eyebrows furrowed harder in frustration and I gave it all I had to force my injured hand, also happening to be my good hand, to this madman/woman's shoulder.

VICTORY IS MINE! The blue light erupted from my palms and my opponent flew backwards, unconscious. So my powerful arms did something good this time. There was just one troublesome thing.

My opponent owned the Arms of Power too. Amazing. There were extremely rare and I had just met one through a Donito duel. No worries. I think they're dead now. Or sleeping unconscious at least. I glanced at my hand. It was gruesome. My nerves seemed to wake up and tell me that my hand was cut right through. It ached. Why didn't my hand throb so harshly before? I dropped to my knees and clutched my hand. Blood was pulsing out like the lava of a volcano. I forced myself to look at the enemy. They shouldn't be able to move now.

A thought hit my head. This was a Donito duel. Hyuga-sensei was conducting it. Hyuga never allowed a Donito duel that killed people. Like this morning, I just got scratched and he was fussing over it as if he were my mother. Now I had just got my hand fully pierced and he didn't say a word. Why?

And what was this crazed feeling that I just had? Just then I was almost committing suicide just to kill. There was such a strong desire to kill. Bizarre. I have never had this before. Furthermore, I've never tried to kill someone before, which was after the incident when I was a small child. I had tried to kill Hyuga-sensei once because I had thrown a tantrum. This was probably the first time I have gotten this wounded.

A million 'why's echoed in my head. I felt a headache coming. My vision was blurring. I've lost too much blood. My right hand was clutching the bloody twin of it so hard; I thought my wrist might break. I had started panting. What was the meaning of this? I turned my focus on Hyuga-sensei. How can he still stand there calmly like nothing happened? Especially when his student almost killed herself! I opened my mouth to yell at the old fool, but I was mentally halted by the unforgivable nod he gave. He walked casually out of the hall as if he were prancing around in a park

"Hyuga. What are you trying to pull…?" I muttered angrily under my breath. My opponent, I wonder who they were. They seemed like an amateur, for a sensei wouldn't stick their sword pointing at the opponent. Though there was quite some damage. I crawled on one hand towards my opponent. The duel was over. Normally the two fighters would take off their masks and bow. But in this condition I had to do it for them.

"Sorry. Hyuga's an old weird fool," I mumbled.

My hand failed to push the mask off. All I could see was the forehead with a scar the shape of a lightning on his left cheek, though high enough to be covered by the fringe. It didn't seem I knew this person. I pushed the fringe over the scar.

No. This is ridiculous. I won't and can't believe it. I gaped at the forehead. I did not need, nor would I dare to see the face. I have committed a sin.

I tore off my mask and trembled in shock. My legs scrambled to get up. They carried me to the blurry hut I lived in. The whole place was fuzzy. I closed my eyes and tried not the look at my soaked hand or the trail I had left. I groped my way to the bed and fell wearily on the comforting surface. The whole world was collapsing like leaves on an autumn morning.


	4. Realization

**Shinobi **– Realization

I had woken up drowsy sometime at night. The neither white nor blue nor gray nor yellow, but rather mixed, moon glared sternly at me. It looked more large and towering than before. I know why. I have done something wrong. Something a Donito member is never to do. More importantly what a sensei was never to do.

I glanced down at my dry blood covered hand. At least I stopped bleeding. My breath slowed and my senses picked up dripping water. I slid my eyes sideways and saw Hyuga dragging a wet cloth around the circumference of the bucket of water. My reflexes are lacking.

"Hyuga," I said, both questioningly and cautiously. But it only came out as a screech.

I tried again.

"Hyuga. Why did you not stop me?" I coughed as he laid the damp cloth on my hand to clean the blood.

"You recognized the enemy, correct? You did not start out well with him so I thought a Donito duel might fix it. As you can see, it did the opposite. But I didn't stop you because it was truly excellent. I haven't seen such a performance from you, Shinobi, in years! Might be the best yet," he stroke his tiny beard, thinking back to confirm his statement.

Excellent performance? Was he kidding? All I ever did was charge and get a hole through my hand. A child could do the same. Yet, he knows I'm in great pain even though it's just a hole, how can he still remain cheerful? Where was the pity gone?

I had to get up. Who cares about my hand? I _had_ to get up.

I sat up slowly and scrunched up my face at the pain. Muscle tearing – after all that battle went rough on my hand. I had used too much power just to force my arm to purify the opponent.

"Lie back down. You must repair yourself first," Hyuga said sternly.

"No. I must go. Don't stop me Hyuga," I warned. My voice was coming back.

"But I will. And you must lie down,"

"NO! I'm fine! See all there is on my pathetic little hand is dried blood! The wound is closed I'm fine now!" I shouted at his lemon-skin-like wrinkled skin.

Just shouting that made me pant a little. I'm getting too weak. I dragged my legs to the door and looked back. Hyuga did not stop me. Good. I limped towards the medical hut with all my strength. I had to get there.

When I reached the medical hut I had started coughing up a little blood.

As expected, a nurse hurried over and guided me inside.

"Would you want to lie down?" one of them asked politely.

"No. Just give me some treatment on my hand," I replied. I needed an excuse to meet him _and_ I'd rather these nurses cure me than get Hyuga to.

"Please," I added. These nurses deserve something after a whole day of 'thank you' and 'good morning sir' and all that polite work.

The nurse directed her hand at a chair next to the bed of what seemed like my opponent earlier in the day.

"Sorry," I whispered to the sleeping body as I sat down. Who knows? He could be dead.

As the nurse treated the hole through my hand with medicinal water and bandages, I began to hear soft murmuring.

"Snorbershi…snorbershi," My head turned like an owl and I slightly cocked an eyebrow at Haku's whispering.

The nurse started spreading green wasabi-like paste that exploded just as much wasabi did. I bit my tongue every time the paste made contact with my ragged flesh.

Haku suddenly sat upright faster than a Donito player could swing their sword. It was so swift and sudden it almost made me bite my tongue off! I eyed him with a sense of horror and relief that it was nothing. But he was panting hard, raining with sweat.

Not knowing what to say, I calmed myself tried to look casual. "What? You woke up finally?"

Haku looked at me as if I had transmuted into a mutant zombie. Recognizing my face, he relaxed a bit and lay back down with great discomfort.

"It's in the middle of the night. Must've had a nightmare," he said to himself.

"Aww, did the poor little kid have another nightmare?" I said in a mocking voice. "Come on you've got training remember?"

"In the middle of the night? No way…" he yawned.

"Don't tell me you forgot," I grumbled sarcastically. Haku tried to sit up. I couldn't help him up because of the jellyfish-sting-like medicine wrapped around my hand.

"Oh man, what's with you woman, I'm half dead can't you see? Oh wait you can't…" he groaned and flopped back innocently on the patient's bed.

My old friend anger fired up to its max and suddenly I didn't give if Haku was injured. But since he was my student, and that my good hand was bandaged in pain, I'll use my right hand. I mean I can't let little Haku be a spoilt brat! Oh no way!

Haku's head grew an immense bump on the head after my business was done. I left him mumbling in pain, cradling his huge head accessory.

I gave my thanks to the nurses and limped from the medical hut. There were a few cuts and bruises on my leg but the worst thing was only a strained muscle and probably the loss of blood. Haku sure did a few damages there for a beginner, but then again he held one of the arms of power. Electricity.

I found the tree that was familiar to my senses, and smiled as the almost perfect cherry-blossoms floated to the grass. Their pink petals glowed softly in the dark.

I neared the tree and sad cross-legged on the pink cherry-blossoms that clashed well with the lengthy dark green grass.

Sitting here would be comforting. If I concentrated hard enough, I might be able to numb through the cuts and bruises. Too bad there wasn't any wind to accompany me.

My mind swam through with confidence and calmness. I felt like I was doing yoga, only this had physical pain, not emotional.

I did successfully mentally detach my bruised limps, but my hand felt like it tasted chilli. Possibly burning. I glanced at my hand, finding nothing but white bandages and puny areas of green minty stuff. My reflexes are lacking but I never thought my mental healing wasn't working either. Must be some damaging attack. Still it hardly felt like anything.

"All right there?"

I reluctantly unshielded my eyes, and through the darkness, they revealed me a, no offence, ugly, old, hunched man. I'd much prefer the darkness than to THAT... and I didn't even sense him coming.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" I asked, irritated at Hyuga for breaking my concentration. This also meant my bruises and cuts will be awakened again.

"Nothing in particular. I was just checking that you were all right, after you left your own house out of my care," said Hyuga. He sounded a little shrewish.

"Oh I'm sure you were OH so CARING," I snapped in disgust. "D'you call murdering some way of caring?"

I glared harshly at him, as if I was reading his little mind. After a long pause he gave a brief shrug that could've been a small twitch.

"Yes I do,"

My face dropped and fury burned within me. How could he say such a thing? I stood up rapidly, barely ignoring the injuries. He left, leaving nothing but his boring old back facing me.

That old hag, I knew perfectly well what he was up to. Having me face Haku, the one with Electricity Arms, trying to weaken me when he was oh so called 'aiding my wounds' and now having his nurses inject poison in my hand? That old fool doesn't know whom he's dealing with!

I ripped my bandage off and ran it under some spring water, hoping to wash the stinging green poison off. Some blood tricked down with it. That Hyuga sure did have some guts. Trying to murder me? It was written all over his face.

I didn't exactly know what to do now. Today is a really bad day, first attempting murder, second an irritating student, third a devastating donito duel, which took half my hand off. All I knew now was that I had to flee from here. Hyuga's an old man; he should be able to die easily. If not, he'll die sooner or later. They'll be after me I know it. But why do they want me? I'm just a good donito player with bandages around my eyes for some weird reason.

The bandages are just there for no reason, so it couldn't be of any good use. Hyuga would definitely not be after my eyes. It's like I forced myself and wanted to keep these bandages off. I wonder what will happen if I take them off? I've had past thoughts about it but my mind pulled my away from that notion.

What could Hyuga be after then? And where should I stay now? It's in the middle of the night and Hyuga's still awake. Should I stay here or run now? If I stay here I might be attacked while asleep. Also, could Haku be in danger? All the Donito staff is against me dripped in pure evil. Sara-sensei, she was the one that assigned me Haku. I bet they all knew Haku had Electricity Arms and since Purification was weak against it, they put me in a private duel, planning to kill me! That should be what happened. They were using Haku… but he didn't seem evil. He seemed innocent.

I don't know what the situation exactly is, but that is my guess. For now I must steal Haku away from the medical hut and check if he is part of the enemy. I can't believe it! My own sensei that had adopted me warmly into the 'family', had attempted murder! The caring Donito staff that had helped raise me this far. And now they're all against me? What for?

My eyes scanned the ground area and traced a clear path free of rocks and grass. This was the art of becoming invisible to the senses, but not literally disappearing. I ran lightly to the medical with my bare feet and entered the hut quietly. The reception desk was empty, and not a soul was in sight. I crept to the reception desk and checked the schedule, so I was sure where they were. On the scribbled paper it marked that they were at some kind of meeting and were out. That's a good thing then.

Haku was sleeping soundly, or fake snoring at the least, which I doubt. I still owed myself a lesson with Haku in invisibility, but seeing him and I in this condition, I would most likely have to cancel it.

I tiptoed delicately and lightly to Haku's bed. He was definitely asleep. I whacked him on the head and scanned for his belongings, just in case I had to leave with him, which I hoped. I mean it'll be really insane for a guy that was being used by evil old Hyuga to actually be part of them.

Haku finally opened his eyes when I had already packed his things and my own. Since I wasn't sure if he was coming with me or not, I threw his bundle of belongings near the doorway.

"What's with you and waking dead people from their sleep," he grumbled.

"Be quiet. I need to talk with you, and put something on just in case," I whispered, tying my own cloak around me.

"Just in case what? A tornado comes? What's with the stuff?" he asked rubbing his eyes for a clearer look.

"Never mind. Hurry up and remember to be quiet," I hissed.

He got up in a way that made me think the bed was made out of flypaper, or guy-paper. He grabbed a shawl and literally tossed it on himself.

"Yeah? So what did you want to say? I want to get to bed you know," his half-asleep pose stiffened.

"Come outside. I think it's better," I grabbed my stuff and headed out the medical hut.

I could hear him following me, and I traced myself to the back of the hut. Dead silence apart from Haku's morning moans. We crouched down low and checked for anyone around. Nil.

"So you were saying?" he said hoarsely.

"Well today's been a day hasn't it," I began, pausing to let Haku's mumble of approval slide past.

"It's also been a pretty bad day for me too. Listen, I want to ask you a few questions and you better answer then honestly," I warned. To make myself more convincing, I drew out a tiny pocketknife from my bag of belongings and pointed it at him.

His eyes grew wide with fear and disbelief.

"WOAH…what's with you, I'm just a kid that has no idea what's going on…you must be dead serious, pointing a knife at me," a fraction of his voice trembled. I always knew he was a bit of a sissy.

"Be quiet!" I hissed. "Ok, answer this. Did Hyuga enroll you into this place because you owned one of the Arms of Power?"

Haku's eyebrows crumpled into an ugly mono-brow of confusion.

"What arms of power? If you mean that weird electric shock that I felt during the match, then I never knew about it until I hit you," he said.

"Really? Have you ever been in a situation like that? When you feel like you about to die or you feel extreme in an emotion? For example, extremely angry?" I asked.

After a short silence, Haku answered, "I prefer not to talk about it,"

I thought for a while. The information that he preferred not to talk about _could_ be about Hyuga, and he doesn't want me to know. Or it couldn't. I don't have a clue, so it's best to ask.

"Well…have you done any electricity acts in front of Hyuga apart from the match?" I questioned again.

"No." he replied, his past solemn face reverted back to his usual weary one.

"You sure that you've never done any electricity work near Hyuga? Or ever before?"

He looked at my curiously. "No. And why are you asking me? It's like your suspicious of me or something," he narrowed his eyes.

I couldn't tell him yet. I wasn't a hundred percent sure he's innocent. "It's nothing. I'll ask you one more question. Do yo-"

"Why are you asking me? What about you answer MY question eh? What, are you interested in my power?" he interrupted.

"No I am not interested in you power. I just need to ask some questions," I said sternly.

"Why should I answer them? What are you up to…?" he fought back, his trust fading in his eyes.

"Your answer lies in the answer to this question. Do you know anything about Hyuga's murder attempt?" I asked, the last few words choking from my mouth.

Haku's eyes turned wide again, then he put on an irritated face.

"What murder attempt? How could that old man kill anyone anyway?" he said, with a slight bit of self-laughing.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, confirming.

"Positive," he said in a tone of very brief fear.

That had to prove it. If I wasted anymore time I might not be able to escape the Dinotsu village unseen.

"So…what's with the attitude?" he questioned.

"Nothing. It's just been a bad day. The all of Dinotsu are trying to kill me. I suspect that Hyuga's behind all this. He is after all, the strongest of them rather than me," I told him about all the attempts he had done.

"Woah. But don't go boasting around lil twit, making me feel low classed. I was the one that knocked you back you know. I bet no one else has done that," he gave a little smirk of 'superiorness'.

"WELL I am _truly sorry_ I shouldn't have hurt your feelings!" I said in a mocking tone. I have to quit joking around now; I bet the Dinotsu staff will be out looking for me soon. And Haku.

"Look, we've got to leave this place preferably NOW or they'll be after me again. Your coming with me," I whispered quickly.

"Why should I?" he whispered back.

"You want to get killed? Firstly, you're totally innocent which was why I just asked you those questions. Secondly, if you stay with them you'd either die or be forced to work with them to kill me," I choked on the last sentence.

"Heh, it'll be great killing you. I mean just one touch of my electricity thing and you'd be poof!" he laughed.

The laugh was so loud I slapped my hand across his face and covered his mouth. Hopefully no one heard that…

Then I realized what I was doing and withdrew my hand, feeling my face redden. The darkness should cover that, I thought wearily.

"Um. Well if you'd really want to kill me you could've done it now. I'd like to take you with me to flee from the village to get to a safer place. You sure you don't want to come?" I tried adding persuasion in my voice.

"Hey I was just kidding! Sure I'll come lead the way missy," Haku said, and I breathed a sigh oh relief. He was coming.

I stood up, fetched his things and gestured him into a corner about three metres away, guiding myself with my sword.

"It looks like I either carry you or you'll have to learn the invisibility technique," I said half to myself.

"Err, can I tell you something?" he asked uneasily. His eyes seemed to have been fixed onto my sword. I nodded.

"I've had these visions in my head all day ever since I saw your sword. It had weird ancient engravings on it. Do you know what they mean?"

"No…I thought they were decorations?" I replied, looking curiously at my sword.

"They mean 'Happy first birthday, Shi,' Does that ring a bell?" he asked my stone-like face.

Happy first birthday? I got this sword when I was fourteen! At least, that's what Hyuga said. Wait, HYUGA! How could I trust that old man? He was the one that tried to kill me. That's it. Everything he told me was a lie. If he had this sword, that means he should know who my real parents are, and that means I wasn't abandoned!

"It rings the loudest bell in the whole freaking world. I wasn't abandoned," I breathed, amazed, angry and curious at the same time.

"You weren't abandoned?" Haku scratched his head.

"No,"


End file.
